The Saiyan of Gallia
by Ryo551
Summary: one year after defeating Cell and Bojack Gohan wants to go on a new adventure to gain more experience and explore new worlds then he uses the dragon balls and prepares to start on his journey into the world of Gallia OC World


The Saiyan of Gallia

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ except OC worlds.

"This" is talking

"**This" is attack names**

"_This" is thinking_

Chapter 1: Prologue

It was a warm spring afternoon in the 439 district of Mt. Paozu, the birds were singing, the air was fresh, and….

"*YAWN*"….And we find the hero of our story, Son Gohan in his room trying to stay awake at his work desk studying….The keyword being TRY. It's been one year since the defeat of the bio-android, Cell as well as the galactic warlord, Bojack along with the death of the young Saiyan's father, Son Goku and the young warrior hadn't changed much sure he had grown an inch or two but, other than that he still had his mop top along with the gi Piccolo had given him.

Since these events the now 13 year old Demi-Saiyan had only trained to stay in shape though his power had increased slightly it wasn't much progress. Instead, the young warrior spent most of his time taking care of his now 2 year old brother, Goten and studying like his mother wanted despite being already smart by memorising everything and his slightly negative attitude to the idea he had to admit there wasn't much better things to do now.

Gohan sighed deeply sometimes he just wanted to have some fun like his father did during his childhood such as, going on adventures looking for the dragon balls or just traveling the world in better detail. Of course, thanks to his abilities and learning his father's technique the **Instant Transmission **he could travel the Earth in about five minutes by flying, 5 seconds using that ability to places he has been before (which is the whole planet if you ask me -_-) and he has seen practically everything the planet had to offer.

"_this is so boring sometimes I just wish that I could go on an adventure and explore new places just like dad did in his childhood. Like discovering new ruins, battling new creatures to test my limits. I just wish…wait a minute I wish…That's it!"_ Gohan jumped off his chair and threw off his studying clothes and dressed in the purple gi with the cape Piccolo had given him in the cell games.

"Hey mom I'll be back later I'm going to see Bulma." Gohan said while racing out the door and into the air before Chi-Chi could respond.

"*Sigh* that boy, he's just as energetic as his father sometimes." Chi-Chi said to herself before going back to feeding a giggling Goten. Meanwhile Gohan had just landed on the Capsule Corp. grounds and raced to Bulma's lab with a smile ever present on his face.

"Hi Bulma how are you doing today" Gohan said

"Gohan how are you, is there something you needed today" Bulma asked with a smile in her face.

"Yeah, I want to start on my own adventure so I came for the dragon radar in order to use the dragon balls" Gohan said.

"Sure Gohan, I know that your father Goku has went on his own adventures as well so here you go and good luck on your journey and also here is a capsule case that will help you on your adventures including the latest gravity room" Bulma said after handing the radar to and the case Gohan then he thanks her and went for the dragon balls.

Gohan was going around the planet searching for the mystical dragon balls and had already found six after a few hours and he was now headed home as the final ball, the four-star ball, was in his room. Gohan had snuck into his room through the window not wanting his mother to know what he was up to. But of course luck wasn't on his side as his mother was in his room cleaning it.

"And just what are you up to young man?" Chi-Chi asked with a scowl and her hands on her hips. Gohan sighed and rubbed the back of his head there was no getting out of this one.

"Mom, I've been bored out of my mind lately and I needed a way to get rid of some of this steam. So I decided why not go on an adventure like how Dad used to when he was my age? I want to experience what he did as a kid and have fun. But, I've been all around the planet plenty of times so to find a new way I collected to dragon balls to see what Shenron could do for me." Gohan explained while Chi-Chi's eyes softened slightly at the mention of Goku and with a small smile she responded with something Gohan wasn't expecting

"How can I say no to that? Alright Gohan go on your little trip just don't stay gone too long okay?" Chi-Chi said while hugging her eldest it was clear her boy was becoming a man and was now making his own decisions and she couldn't keep him from that. Gohan smiled and hugged his mother back and after a few hours he packed some of his gi and training weights along with a year supply of food which would probably last Gohan a month with the way Saiyans eat. Around midnight Gohan, Goten, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo who came to see his student off gathered around the dragon balls as they glowed.

"Eternal dragon, by your name I summon you forth, SHENRON" Gohan shouted while the mystical balls let out a thunderous noise and a bright light shot out of the seven orbs forming into a green Chinese dragon with antlers and whiskers along with a pair of red eyes.

"**To who has summoned me name your wishes I shall grant only two" **Shenron said to which Gohan smiled he never got tired of seeing this.

"Shenron, I wish to go to a place where I could have an adventure fit for me please I don't care where I end up. I want to be able to follow in my father's footsteps and have the same sense of adventure as he did." Gohan stated, Shenron paused for a moment before his eyes glowed.

"**I have found a place fit for one such as you Son Gohan however, it shall take most of my power to send you so both wishes shall be used."** Shenron explained as Gohan nodded he didn't care as long as he had some fun. **"Very well your wish had been granted." **Gohan suddenly began to glow a bright white a gently floated into the air beginning to spin madly to the point of nausea. Suddenly a bright light engulfed the area making the other three present shut their eyes from the bright light and as it cleared Gohan was nowhere to be found.

"Heh, Good luck kid" Piccolo said while staring off into the sky.

In another world…

Gohan felt a little dizzy when he was teleported then he shook his head and found himself in a large forest where he felt a tingling in his body.

"This place…it feels alive somehow, there's so much ki here but something is wrong, I can feel something evil in this place…now where the heck am I?"

Gohan had no idea and moved up to the forest and he began exploring the area to find a clue where he would start his adventure.

After exiting the forest he heard a large scream and was surprised that he saw a village on fire and it is attacked by a large group of monsters and orcs. He saw one of the orcs was about to kill a small kid that was protected by a dark skinned female.

Gohan wasted no time and phased in front of the orc and blocked the attack with one hand and launch a strong kick sending the orc back to the monsters and killing it instantly. Then Gohan faced the woman who was looking at him with awe.

"Are you okay?" Gohan said with concern.

"Yes, thank you for saving my daughter" said the woman

"No problem but let me handle this and take the others into a safe place."

The woman was looking at him with concern but she nodded and she went to her people. The monsters stopped attacking the village and focused all their attention on Gohan taking a fighting stance thinking that they will kill him with sheer numbers.

Gohan rushed into the monster army and began unleashing rapid punches and kicks into the monsters while evading all their attacks with no effort as they were too slow for him.

As he was fighting the monster army a small group of dark female elves came to help the village but they were surprised that all of the monsters are defeated by a single boy.

After Gohan finished them off he felt a large amount of energies coming to the village and saw an army of orcs preparing to massacre the people so he jumped higher a few feet high and prepared his signature move.

"**Masenko Ha"**

The elves felt a large energy and saw the boy unleashing a large energy beam into the orcs. The beam hit them and brought out a large explosion blinding all of them. After the light cleared they were in surprised as they saw a large crater formed in the same place that the orcs were standing a moments ago.

There were a few moments of silence then the village erupted into a large cheer and went to thank the boy for saving their lives. Little that Gohan knows that his arrival will change his destiny that will make him one of the greatest heroes in this world.


End file.
